


Wake-up Call

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: An badly timed comm wakes Obi-Wan and Anakin.





	

Obi-Wan wakes to the feeling of getting his feet shoved into pants.

"Wha?" he manages, squinting against the light. Anakin isn’t in bed anymore.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Anakin says, voice tense.

Obi-Wan frowns and lifts his hips to let Anakin pull his pants up. "Why?"

"Emergency comm. Lift your arms."

Obi-Wan obeys and Anakin shoves his arms into sleeves, then has him sit up to pull the shirt over his head.

"Alright, I'm awake now. I can do the rest myself."

"Good." Anakin hands him his boots, then his tunic. "Finish up, I'll brief you on the way."


End file.
